


Just calling to hear your voice

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Obama is elected and Crowley calls Aziraphale, thinking it was his fault. But this was all the humans doing, such fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Just calling to hear your voice

Crowley just knew Aziraphale had something to do with Barack Obama getting elected. It was fantastic, it was too good. Too many people were raving about it and even Crowley had been cheering for him. But how was he going to explain this to his bosses? How could he not have thwarted this genius plan?

‘You could have at least let me know.’ Crowley said on the phone, he was lounging on his couch and watching TV. His phone lay on the couch next to him.

‘What are you talking about?’ Aziraphale said, ‘You sound far away, where are you? Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine, it’s called speakerphone. Very handy, very annoying in public.’ He was quite proud of that one. ‘I’m talking about the new president of the United States of America. Very good man, very ambitious, very… all around good guy?’

Aziraphale made that little ‘O’ noise he usually makes when he’s surprised and Crowley could just about see him do it from the other side of London.

‘Well, I had nothing to do with that. That was all them.’ Aziraphale moved around some books and sat down on a comfy chair near the window. It had been a while since he had heard from Crowley and it would good to catch up.

‘Really? The Americans? Are you sure?’

‘Positively. No Angelic interference whatsoever. Isn’t that lovely, I’m glad they elected him. He’s really very nice.’

‘Yeah, great. Except that now, my side is going to wonder what I’m really doing here. If I’m really doing my wily best.’

‘You’re not going to get in trouble are you?’ Aziraphale sounded concerned, that made Crowley grin.

‘Probably, I could be in big trouble, sent back to hell, discorporated, worse even.’

‘Worse? Ow dear. Perhaps I could…’

Crowley shot up… ‘Yes..?’

Crowley had saved him from more than one sticky situation, perhaps it was time to return the favour?

‘Well, I happen to know.. No, I shouldn’t. I can’t, Crowley.’

Crowley smiled at the other end of the phone, there was something there. Something that he could hold over the Angel’s head for the foreseeable future. 

‘That really is too bad, I’ve already had a missed call from Hastur, he’s a real stickler for these kind of political dealings. Perhaps we can have lunch to say goodbye.’

‘Ow, surely it won’t come to that. Tell me it won’t.’ Crowley sighed while he sipped his wine.

‘I don’t know, Angel. With Obama winning, everything could change for me.’

Aziraphale didn’t know what to do and Crowley could just hear him get up, put some books right and sit back down again.

‘Alright then, I know of someone who is being considered become the next pm. Perhaps you could do some of your… tempting?’

‘You’d do that for me?’

‘Well, I…’ the Angel toyed with a bookmark on the table. ‘I can’t just let them take you away.’

Crowley thought of dragging this out even more and getting his Angel to confess what he would do without him. He also thought of saying Thank You, but he knew that always ruined the moment, so instead he said.

‘Where would I be without you?’

Aziraphale smiled proudly, he was chuffed that for once he was able to help his friend get out of something instead of it being the other way around. And he didn’t feel nearly as bad as he thought he would.

‘Well, I don’t..’ Crowley could just hear him smile and blush on the other end of the line and a thought occurred to him.

‘I’m craving something delicious, to celebrate this wonderful moment. You know anywhere good?’

‘Ow, yes! There’s new place out by the Strand that’s supposed to have the most wonderful trifle. Is that what you were thinking of?’

‘Sounds perfect, I can be there in five.’ He had planned to hang up, but Aziraphale was apparently so enthusiastic about the place that he told him all about it on the phone. And it wasn’t until they both reached the restaurant on the Strand that they hung up and continued their conversation in person.


End file.
